


Long Distance

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, unsuccessful phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober 2020. Prompt: no, come back.It's their first time apart since they moved to London and Feisal finds himself missing his partner...
Relationships: Faisal bin Hussein bin Ali al-Hashemi/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970629
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Long Distance

"So how was the meeting?"

"Awesome..." I mutter into the phone as I kick off my shoes. Ned laughs softly into the speaker.

"That good?" There's an bit of an echo to his voice, as if he's in an old building.

"It was just the usual nonsense. Stuff that could have been done on a conference call or through email."

This is the first time we've been apart since we moved to London. I've gotten so used to Ned's presence that it feels awkward to be this far away, to not share a bed, not eat together, even if it's only for a few days.

"I think most things can be done via email, to be honest with you. And most jobs that don't require direct, face to face contact with the public can be done remotely." There's a resounding splash in the background and I freeze, surprised. But the shock lasts only a second, quickly replaced by desire, strong, burning through my veins.

He's in London, in our house, in the bathtub, judging by that splash and by the slight echo. Meanwhile I'm miles away, in a hotel that would have been nice if it weren't so hideously overdecorated. Ned would have laughed at the faux Louis-whichever-number furniture.

"Facetime?" I offer hopefully. A minute of adjusting, a ping on my phone and finally! Ned's beautiful face graces my screen. Just as I suspected, he is in the tub, shoulder-deep in water, glistening, his wet hair plastered to his skull. My throat goes dry.

"You look handsome." He smiles.

"So do you, habibi. How's your collarbone?"

"Not bad, thank you. Not bad at all."

"You've not been wearing your sling, have you? I should put you over my knee."

"Promises, promises."

"So. What are you doing?" I try my best to sound casual.

"At the moment? Relaxing. Talking to you.

"Can I see you? Please, habibi, I miss you."

Ned blushes all the way to the tips of his ears but doesn't protest. Carefully he pans over, giving me a lovely view of his legs, propped against the other end of the tub. 

"I wish I was there with you." I tell him. "I'd put you over my knee for not wearing your sling, then I'd lay you down and kiss every inch of you...

"Feisal..."

"I would kiss and bite your pretty neck. I'd mark you, make sure everyone knows that you're mine." The room is getting unbearably hot now. My entire body aches with arousal, my free hand shakes as I try as discreetly as possible to unfasten my belt. "Then I'd put my fingers inside you, find that sweet little spot that makes you gasp and moan and call my name... Maybe I could bring you off like that, just with my fingers, maybe more than once?"

"Feisal, that..."

"I want you so badly, I want to see the pleasure on your face. Touch yourself for me."

"What?!" Ned gasps, flushed and wide-eyed, only I can't tell if it's excitement or something else. Then the screen goes black, the call is over.

"No! No, no, no! Come back!" I scream foolishly, my blood now turning to ice in my veins. We've never done anything like this before. Bloody hell, we've never even sexted! How could I possibly have expected...?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Just as I reach for the phone to type up an apology it comes to life, blasting out the Camelot Song.

"Oh thank God!" I cry out into the speaker. "Habibi, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm..."

"No, I apologise." Ned says softly. "It's just... some things from my childhood just came back to me. My mother, she's very religious and very strict. Extremely rigid ideas about morality and purity. She used to beat me and my brothers for... youthful explorations. But it's fine now, I'm back."

"Good. Shall we talk about something else then?"

"Please. But, Feisal...?"

"Yes, habibi?"

"We can try all the things you talked about when you get back."


End file.
